Sunlight and Shadow
Sunlight and Shadow is the eleventh episode of Garo: Makai Retsuden. The story follows the original Garo series, taking place many years after the events of Garo: Byakuya no Maju special. It stars Shouma Yamamoto and Yasue Sato, reprising their roles as Tsubasa Yamagatana and [[Jabi|'Jabi']] respectively. Synopsis "The light of the sun gives its blessings to all living things. However, that bright light also gives birth to shadows" - ''Gonza's Introduction. Plot Summary Tsubasa Yamagatana arrives at the big city in search of his friend who he hasn't seen in a long time. However, as he marvels around the busy streets and tall buildings, he causes a small traffic build up by standing in the middle of the road. Instead of apologizing, Tsubasa shouts at the honking drivers to be silent. The Makai Knight continues to search for his friend but he finds himself unable to adapt to the modern society, getting hit on by a hostess, assaulting a yankee, and even mistaking a ganguro and a heavily pierced man as Horrors. Tsubasa soon finds himself in a bar, where he gets hit on by three waitresses. They soon give up, however, when Jabi arrives and the three learn that the two know each other. Tsubasa tells the Makai Priestess about his search, saying that he needs to check something with his friend, and Jabi offers to help him since she knows the city very well. He declines and leaves the bar, but the priestess simply tags along with him. Tsubasa tries to tell Jabi off, but he senses a Horror nearby. The two see a young hoodlum harassing an old businessman, but the latter reveals himself and tries to eat the young man. Tsubasa intervenes but the Horror takes the kid hostage to gain leverage against the Knight. With the help of Jabi, the youth is freed and Tsubasa destroys the Horror. Jabi asks why his friend left and Tsubasa tells her that 10 years ago, an injury left his friend no choice but to leave the Makai Knight’s path. He then asks Jabi to let him take care of his task and leaves. Tsubasa goes into a restaurant and finds his friend, Kazuma, in the kitchen, getting scolded by an older chef. Ashamed, Kazuma tries to run away, but Tsubasa stops him outside of the restaurant, telling him that he is his friend no matter what he did or looked like... when he was human. It is then revealed that Kazuma has become a Horror, and he was there to destroy him. The two fight and Kazuma says that he has to tell him something, but forgot it since it didn’t matter anymore now that he is a Horror. Jabi arrives and Tsubasa asks for her help. The two fight off Kazuma and Tsubasa destroys him as Dan. After the battle, Tsubasa tells Jabi that he wanted to check if Kazuma retained his honor as a Knight even when he became a Horror. Tsubasa initially saw good in his friend when he let go of the older chef before their fight, but became depressed when Kazuma wasn’t able to tell him what he wanted to say, showing how corruptive Inga is. Jabi reassured him that that is what Kazuma is telling; for Tsubasa to never fall into darkness like he did. Tsubasa finally breaks down and cries on Jabi’s shoulders. The next day, as Tsubasa leaves the city, Jabi again tags along with him. Tsubasa tries to tell her off again, but she tells him that if he wanted her help, she will be there anytime. Tsubasa then holds Jabi’s hand as they cross the road, implying the start of their relationship. Cast *''to be added *''to be added'' Notes * While searching for Kazuma, Goruba asks Tsubasa if he could imagine Rin living a very normal life, after seeing a group of schoolgirls. This scene actually infers to the events of ''Transfer Student''.'' * When fighting in his human form Kazuma uses two Makai Blades, similar to Rei Suzumura. However, his swords are full length, instead of being much shorter. Errors *''to be added References